


Someone Like Takano

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: AMV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "If I had chose to stay and be someone like you, would you have let me come to be with you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like Takano

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Someone Like You by safteysuit


End file.
